Warriors A New Era: Secrets of Starclan
by Mosswhisker
Summary: This book is based one thousand years after the last warriors book was written. On a thought to be deserted island, 4 clans of cats thrive. They have evolved so much that some of their physical structure has changed to meet the needs of their environment.
1. Alliangences

Warriors a new era

Intro:  
This book is based one thousand years after the last warriors book was written. On a thought to be deserted island, 4 clans of cats thrive. They have evovled so much that some of their phyiscal structure has changed to meet the needs of thier enviorment.  
Through thier relioship with Starclan, they live mostly in peace, can a rouge clan change that?

Allegiences:  
Forestclan:  
Clan living in the lush deciduous woodland area; these cats were built with long, strong leg muscles and claws. Another characteristic of a Forestclan member is their long tails to keep balance on the tree tops.

Leader: Treestar- Old brown tabby tom with pariticular blue eyes  
Appentice: Eaglepaw

Deputy: Silverstorm- gray tom with shiny silver coat

Medicine cat: Cloudheart- odd eyed (that means he has two differnt colored eyes) tom with a fine white coat  
Apprentice: Moonpaw- white she-cat with abnormal blue eyes

Warriors:  
Duststorm- Dark brown tom with light brown flecks, and a light brown pacth over one that extends dowm to his tail.  
Grayclaw- gray tom with unusally long claws  
Whitefire- small white tom with a gray tail; orinally a kittypet has no Forestclan attributes  
Apprentice: Timberpaw  
Snowstorm- white she-cat with unusal blue eyes  
Ashtooth- musty gray tom with dark gray flecks  
Apprentice: Flowerpaw  
Bramblefoot- young gray tabby tom with green eyes

Appentices:  
Eaglepaw- brown tom with a white head  
Timberpaw- brown tom with yellow eyes  
Flowerpaw- beatiful blue and white tortoishell she-cat

Queens:  
Hollyfoot- brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Mousetail- musky brown she-cat big blue eyes

Kits:

Hollyfoot's:  
Mudkit- dack brown kit  
Brackenkit- light brown kit  
Frostkit- white she-kit  
Mosskit- long-haired gray tabby she-cat; not orinally Hollyfoot's kit  
Berrykit- long-hair tabby brown kit; not orignally Hollyfoot's kit

Mousetail's:  
Forestkit- brown tabby kit

Elders:  
Oneear- old gray tom with one ear  
Trunkfoot- old brown tom with large wide feet

Oceanclan: A clan living near the ocean; cats of this clan are born with webbed feet and strouge legs. These arttibutes are used for swimming in the unforgiving waters of the ocean blue.

Airclan: A clan living in the windy hills; cats of Airclan are built extremely fast to cetch thier prey, mainly rabbits and birds. These cats are fairly proud because of their abiltey, what they like to call, "riding the wind" It seems that cats of Airclan have light hollow yet easily breakable bones. These cats have a foldable membrane conneting their side legs togather, that acts like a pair if wings. Allowing them to glide short distances, like a flying squirril.

Darkclan: A clan who lives in complete darkness pf a foggy marsh; this clan uses it's improved night vision to wonder the foggy landscape. Darkclan cats are also nocturnal, meaning they sleep all day and prowl all night.


	2. Prolouge

Warriors a new era

Prolouge

Though a tangling unknown forest, a bewilderedc mother cat holding two small kits, with a very young blue she-cat with white ears and white hind legs, dashed over the vines of the near by trees. The mother cat, a long-haired gray she-cat with green eyes sticken with fear, was screaming as she tripped over herself panting.

"Come on, Mistytail, just a little more than a few paw-steps farther," said the young she-cat ungently nudging the mother up.  
"T-thier coming," Mistytail gasped as she stuggled to her feet. The two long-haired kits were swirming relentlessly in her teeth.

Suddenly the crackling of tigs was heard all around them, as a band of cats crawled out from the brushes hissing as they circled thier prey.  
A muscular black tom with battle scars and ripped ears, walked over to Mistytail. "Mistytail, Mistytail, what will I ever do with you."  
"Back off killer!" yelled the blue she-cat.  
"Well what do we have here?" the black cat growled.  
"It's that trouble-making kit, Icepaw," hissed his white accomplice.  
"I know who it is," growled the black cat, then turned his attenion to the fleeing cats, "Whats wroung, your clan reject you?"  
"Back off meat-head!" growled Icepaw.  
"Icepaw, not now!" yelled Mistytail, "Run, get out of here!" Icepaw shot Mistytail a stubborn look.  
"I lost my parents to that monster! I'm not losing you too!" Icepaw yelled, but gave in and turned to leap over the crowd of cats.  
"Wait, take my kits," whispered Mistytail, "bring them to there new home."  
Icepaw looked wide eyed at the mother, then after taking the kits, she pressed her fur against mistytails flank. Then she leapt over the crowd, the chase had begun.

Icepaw darted though the trees the vicous cats behind her hissed and spit as she leapt in the tall trees. Her feet slipped on the branches having the hardest of times gripping the the bark. Finally she started to make her way from tree to tree. The blue cat skirted across the trees till she could see the carved wooden holes in the tree trunks above her.  
One jump at a time, the she-cat inched her way to the tree tops. Clawing up, she reached the long thick branches of the tree tops. The branches were littered with cats staring bewildered at her as she pulled herself up.  
She placed the kits down, and panted, "Please, Forestclan, I come in peace. Please take these kits and raise them as your own, to be the best Froestclan warriors they could be."  
An old brown tom pushed his way to her, "Get Cloudheart, she's injured!" he yelled to his warriors then he turned back to her, "Now tell me what happened."


End file.
